The Nanny Season 7 episode 2: A Fine Family Reunio
by winxprecure2
Summary: The Fine Family Reunion is apporching fast and on the day of the reunion Hope,Fran and MiniFran find out that a uninvited guest crashes the party! Can Nanny Hope and Nanny Fine stop Zarkara or will a new ally defeat him? Find out in episode 2!


The Nanny Season 7 Episode 2: A Fine Family Reunion!

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the nanny characters expect for my own!)

Prolouge

A flashback from the battle from hours ago appeared within a dream,Nanny Hope and Nanny Fine used their most powerful attack to defeat the Malwara that was attacking. Hope woke up without waking up Fran,Maxwell or the twins. "Well,that dream was a flashback from Today?" Hope thought and then went back to sleep.

(OP:DANZEN! Futari Wa Precure Heart by Mayumi Gojo)

Chapter 1: A Reunion? Alright!

The next morning Fran and Max awoke to find Hope in their bed with her iPod. Meanwhile outside the house was a little voo doo doll that looked like a teenage girl but looked like a doll watched from the windowsill. Later that day two invitations to an event for Fran's family arrived in the mail for The Fine Family Reunion . Hope and Fran were really excited to go the night Hope turned on her iPod and undid the lock on her Pretty Cure All Stars DX2 Diary and started to write with a Cure Blossom pen. "Today was really exciting because number 1 Fran and I were invited to the Fine Family Reunion ..." Just then the voo doo doll from that morning showed up on Hope's windowsill. Hope brought the doll inside her room and sat her down on a counter right next to her bed and continued writing. "...And number 2 I found a voo doo doll outside my room and she's the most cutest thing I ever found! I think I'm going to name her Fran after aunt fran." Then Hope wrote two anime versions of the day and what had just encountered. With stars and kanji on the 1st one and on the 2nd one hearts,peace signs even stars as decoration for the 2nd one. Hope knew that now that she was really excited to go as much as Fran this was also her 1st family reunion!

(Eyecatch:Hope and Gracie are rushing to get to school on time)

CM: Nanny Manga series! Now you can read the Nanny Japanese Comic Book Style! From Tokyopop each sold seperately!

(Eyecatch:Hope and Fran trying on different outfits and then their Magical Girl outfits)

Chapter 2: Who is that masked boy?

The day of the reunion finally arrived and Fran and Hope were in cute dresses and so was Hope's voodoo Fran . After reuniting with their Fine family relatives,aunts,ncles and others the reunion began! Not much later Hope's watch began to beep and so did Fran's, "Just using the women's room! Be right back!" They both said as they went to go somewhere private so no one would find out that Hope Sakura Fine was Nanny Hope and Fran Fine Sheffield was Nanny Fine! "I sense a Malwara coming!" said Fran (The doll one!) "What? Now? If-" Hope tried to reply but Zakurata came in with the Malwara. "Where is the iPodo Collet?" he asked. "We'll never give you the iPodo Collet!" Hope replied. Zakrurata had no choice but to summon the Malwara. "We have no choice Fran! We Have To Do IT! Transform!" Hope said. Fran was really surprised about this, Transforming in front of the whole family! "NANNY CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP! Hope said as she got out her compact. "NANNY PRISM POWER MAKE-UP!" Fran said as she got out her compact. They both transformed into Nanny Hope and Nanny Fine . They both used their ultimate power but that didn't work! Suddenly a Red Rose appeared,"Fair Ladies are to be left alone on this fine day you've just disturbed their peace! I'm the Red Rose!" Said the masked boy to Zakurata . Both Fran and Hope were very confused about this young boy who helped them. "Now! Nanny Hope-san,Nanny Fine-san! Use the star secpter and the Heart Secpter !" Red Rose replied . The both used their most powerful attack once again. The family thought it was all a skit they produced,Their secret was safe!

(ED: Don't Say Lazy by K-ON!)

Preview

Hope:Yay! It's finally here !

Fran: What?

Hope: My upgrade to my Magical Change Phone!

Fran: Uh,Hate to Rain on your parade but those Malwara are back!

Hope:The Nanny! Hope's greatest day!

Both : Be sure to watch it!

Omake

Hope:Hey! On today's episode we introduced my VooDoo friend Fran! Here's what got me to create the character! I was in Daytona Beach in a gift shop looking for stuff until I came upon some Voo Doo Dolls and found one that said "Teenie Bopper" and we bought it and I decided to name it Fran after Fran Drescher and the inspriation to create the character is that I've always wanted to see my voo doo in FanFiction

Fran:And the inspriation for Nanny Hope's true love the Red Rose was inspired by The Tuxedo Mask AKA Mamoru in Sailor Moon! His human form won't come out until another couple of episodes!

Both:See Ya Next Time!


End file.
